When Angels Die
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: Jason Morgan raised Isabel until she was 13. She was the only thing that warmed Stonecold's heart. She learned to shoot a gun from him. She fell in love with AJ's son and a buff off-limits bodyguard. She fit right into the mob life...She never planned on losing the closest thing to her heart, or that heart being torn 2 different directions. Michael/OC. Milo/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

_I cried harder, resting my head on Jason's strong shoulder. He lightly rubs my back and I see Danny reach for me from the confines of Sam's arms. He scowled, the same expression that his daddy wears constantly._

_"I have to g-go. I'm performing at the Haunted Star tomorrow night and I have to go practice."_

_"You didn't tell me about that. I would've come support you, Bel." My almost-father said, bright blue eyes sparkling. I knew I could trust Jason._

_"I knew you needed some time with Sam...and Danny." He stroked my hair once before kissing the top of my head._

_"Isabel, take the gun."_

_"Yes, DAD," I snorted. He laughed warmly and I grin. Sam kissed my temple and lifted Danny to kiss my cheek.  
"Be careful," she murmured. I nodded, shouting "Love you!" as I walked out.  
"You too." He replied._

I didn't realize that it would be the last time I saw Jason Morgan alive.

(-)

I push through the police officers, tears running down my face.  
"Sonny, where's Jason?" I scream.  
"Bernie, what happened?"  
"Jason... Shot..."  
"He was hit? Where is he now?"  
"The Harbor."  
"He-He's in the water?" I strip my shirt and pants off before I pencil-dive into the freezing water. I dive under, moving around the river.  
"JASON!" I scream as I resurface. Sonny resurfaces beside me.  
"Any sign of him?"  
"No, but back up is coming-"  
"I can't wait," he struggles to get free from the cop.  
"If you don't get out, you both will either get sucked under or freeze to death." A cop snaps.  
"I've gotta find him!" Sonny disagrees, "I'VE GOTTA FIND HIM!" They manage to force him out, but I dive back under. The ice coats my lungs. I fight a cop away from me after they pull me out.  
"You have to find him! You have to!" I break down sobbing and Sonny hugs me tightly.  
"Oh, God. Jason," I sob.  
"Ssh, we'll find him." He whispers into my hair.  
"He's d-dying, Sonny! He's dying with no one to save him! I need to go back in," I start toward the water. He grabs my upperarm and I pull away.  
"Stop, Isabel." I ignore him. He grabs both my arms and shakes me.  
"ISABEL VALERIA ZACCHARA, YOU HAVE TO STOP! JASON WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FREEZE TO DEATH!"  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE HE'S DEAD!" I scream in response. Dante rounds the corner. I fling myself into his arms and sob. He wraps a blanket around my trembling body.  
"F-F-Find J-Jason." I chatter.  
"Dad, take Izzy to Michael. She is in no condition to be here right now." He says. The Mobster nods, walking me to a small black sportscar, driving me to Starr's apartment-where Michael sits on the couch. He lifts me into his arms and crushes me to him to warm me up.  
"Jason's been shot, Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN!

Michael's arms tighten around me as he pulls me closer.

"Iz, you're shaking...and wet. Did you dive into the harbor?" I nod, burying my face in his warm, dry chest. My fingers fisting into the fabric of his tee shirt.

"Ssh," he whispers, lips pressed against my forehead. Sobs wrack my body as I clutch onto him.

"I'm going back to see if they've found anything yet. Isabel, stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sonny says from the doorway.

"Sonny, please find him. Please." My voice is broken. Starr's angry face enters my blurred vision line.

I want to punch her lights out for it. I could do it too. Jason taught me how.

My mother was Claudia Zacchara, unfortunately. Claudia: the second biggest bitch I ever met. My father, well...I call him my sperm donor, was Gino Soleito. Also an unfortunate parent. Bastard. He raped my mother to get her pregnant with both Johnny and I, she had him at fourteen and me at twenty. The way I ended up with Jason is actually because of Carly.

I was four. Anthony and Domenica were fighting all the time, mostly about me. One day, my grandfather hit me and I took off running, right out the door until I reached the Harbor. I remember sitting on the edge in the freezing cold rain. That's when Carly walked by, and found me. Michael was next to her, and he picked me up.

"Mom, she's hurt." He said, lifting me in his arms and carrying me over to his mother. Carly took me to CPS, and suggested Jason. That first year, Jason quit the Mob to get approved for legal custody of me. I was with him until four years ago: right after Michael's accident. I was thirteen, and my older brother took custody.

I fell in love with Michael when I was 7 years old. AJ kidnapped me, Michael, and Kristina. When I started to cry, 10-year-old Michael pulled me into his lap, and hugged me until I stopped. I've loved him ever since.

And Milo Giambetti...is a whole 'nother story. Last year, I was pissed at Abby for taking Michael, and drunk off my ass because of it. Milo came to Jake's and took me to Kelly's. Coffee doesn't sober me up like it should. So, I kissed him. We ended up in bed together. We've been sleeping together since. Friends with benefits. He wanted more and I refused; because I was ashamed of what we'd been doing because I knew it would KILL Jason. He never found out.

I hold onto Michael tighter at the memories that come seeping in. I'll always regret not telling my father-Jason-about some of these things. Now, I'll never get the chance. The fallen angel who saved me my whole life is gone.

And I never got to say goodbye.


End file.
